


Words Off the Page

by HighFunctioningSarah



Series: Jinx Anthology [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Tragedy, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Gets Dusted, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone is Dead, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Marvel Universe, Multi, Okoye Humor, Pain, Post-Black Panther (2018), Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Quite Possibly the Coolest Backstory I've Ever Planned for a Character But Never Used, Reader Has Powers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Avengers Lose, Wakanda (Marvel), i love suffering, post-winter soldier bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningSarah/pseuds/HighFunctioningSarah
Summary: This was the final battle against Thanos. He had five of the stones, and you'd be damned if he got six. You could only hope you'd all survive the fight.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Rocket Raccoon, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Series: Jinx Anthology [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Words Off the Page

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is a small sample of an entire saga and backstory I had planned out for this idea, so please let me know if you like the powers and such. I may even add more.

A worn, leather-bound book rested in your hands, pages filled with scrawled sentences and phrases. It was a familiar scribble, a mix between printed text and your own handwriting. Small gaps were missing from the incoherent mess, the words completely faded. They had found refuge on your body, up your arms, torso, neck and face.

With this book you stood in front of the Wakandan army, beside King T'Challa and part of the former Avengers. You were terrified at the sight before you, hundreds of Outriders climbing through the forcefield that protected the city, killing themselves in the process. It chilled your bones, the sight far more terrifying than the Chitauri and Ultron's attack on Sokovia. Horrified, you were unable to tear your eyes away.

Bucky laced his hand with yours, and there was a finality to it. Neither of you dared to say a word, as if speaking would ensure the worst would happen. You swallowed harshly before gritting you teeth and steeling your nerves.

"What do you need me to do?" You asked the King, who had previously been arguing over the forcefield. He took a moment to contemplate his options.

"I'm yet to see you in action." He responded.

You returned a faint smile, releasing your grip on Bucky's hand reluctantly. This didn't go unnoticed by Steve, who kept a watchful eye over both of you. Walking forward a few steps, you took a deep breath, closing your eyes and placing them on the open pages of your book.

"Now!" The King yelled, and the forcefield disappeared. Opening your eyes, you cleared your mind and focused on the text in front of you.

_ The Outriders ran past the border and towards the army, a craving for blood instilled in their being. The Wakandan army yelled with equal resolve, and the two parties collied in a blur of punches and screams. _

"The Outriders ran past the border, a craving for blood instilled in their being." You began quietly. "They continued their way towards the army, clumping together in large groups. As they neared, the ground shook violently. Cracks emerged, reaching deep into the earth. It rose high into the air and continued to crumble and smash into other pieces, the creatures falling."

As you spoke, the words on the page changed from print to script, your penmanship rewriting the events that were supposed to take place. The old words crawled up your arm, travelling further up your shoulder blade, where they stayed. You could feel energy leaving your body as you focused on the ground, the connection severing after what felt like years to your nervous teammates. For a moment, nothing happened, your hand still resting on the page as the Outriders screamed and ran towards you.

Then, the earth split and you stumbled, the space underneath the alien army now a gaping hole. They shrieked in confusion as the earth fell apart in the sky, hurtling to the ground. Dirt smashed into them, little clumps falling down with bodies, rising back into the sky before crashing down again. The ground crashed into them from every angle as they were thrown about, and the cracking of bones rang louder than their roars of pain.

"Could you have left out the bloodlust part?" Okoye deadpanned. She looked to the sky, clearly disturbed. Your whole body relaxed as you took a deep breath and chuckled.

T'Challa was also in awe, and some of the soldiers looked to you with fear. Lightheaded, you gave the King a small nod, who looked to the remaining Outlanders with a fire in his eyes. He yelled the familiar chant of his people, equipping his helmet and sprinting towards the border. The army followed, armed and screaming.

Bucky jogged to meet you, cupping the side of your face and looking into your eyes with worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "I've never seen you do anything that big before."

You nodded, out of breath. Avoiding his gaze, you looked towards the city, the building that held Vision, and quite possibly the last protected Infinity Stone. Bucky caught you eye once more with a pleading look. Placing a chaste, desperate kiss on his lips, you closed your book.

"I've got to get up there," You began, solemn. "I don't think Wanda will be able to do this on her own."

Bucky nodded.

"I'll see you when this is all over," he said, locking his lips with yours once more. You ran your fingers through his hair, never wanting to let him go. There was a high chance that this would be your last fight, and your heart ached with dread. Eventually, he was the first to break apart, an urgency in his features. You sent him a weak smile before turning in the opposite direction and running up the hill.

"Can I get some help on the east side?" Sam called through the comms to anyone who would listen.

Raising a hand to your ear hesitantly, you responded. "On my way Wilson."

A series of grunts and thumps sounded from the comm.

"I thought you were backing up Wanda." Bucky interrupted.

"I hope you aren't telling me what to do." You warned.

A sigh came from the other end. "You're worse than Steve." He mumbled.

"I'm on this line too, you know." Steve quipped.

Book still in hand, you ran towards the edge of where Wakanda's shield had been disabled. People were fighting everywhere, and a constant flow of Outriders poured past the border. Grabbing a grenade from your utility belt, you threw it into the crowd of aliens, sending them flying in all different directions. A loud snarl came from behind you, and you turned. One of the Outriders stood in front of you, four arms outreached as it leaped. Taking a step back, you released a hiss of pain as the creature left a long scratch down the front of the book, and the same gash appeared across your abdomen.

As the book hit the ground it fell open, the words just visible. You kicked the creature in the stomach as it reached for you again, and you collected the text in your hands. Flipping to the next blank page, you hastily read.

_ The creature pounced again, knocking the book from her hands and ripping her throat open. It left a wide cut that exposed bone, decapitating her before abandoning the body. _

"The creature pounced, freezing mid-air and turning into glass." You said. Kicking the creature, it toppled over. As it hit the ground, it shattered, pieces scattering over the grass in a horrific puzzle.

The Outriders continued to pour in, and everyone quickly became overwhelmed. Collecting your gun, you shot at a few of the creatures Sam was struggling to fly away from. Once he had taken off, your attention was focused on the opening. Blindly shooting, you tried to lessen the sheer number of aliens coming towards the city. Gun clicking, you dropped the weapon and jumped into the air as another came at you. Sliding down its back, you dragged a knife along its spine. Blood and gore spilled from the wound, and the creature fell.

As you turned, another barged you over and into the river, standing on your stomach and clawing at your face. Struggling to keep it away, you pushed with your forearms, hoping to break free.

A loud sizzle filled the air, and a beam of light bore down from the sky and touched the earth. A large axe emerged from within it, spinning and colliding with the alien on top of you. It smashed into several Outriders, an electric blue haze following it as they struggled to get away. Steve and Bruce were also saved, sparks of electricity exploding as it came into contact with the creatures.

Finally, the light began to dim, and there stood Thor. Hair short, hammer gone, he looked as if he'd been through hell and back. A raccoon with a machine gun jumped from his shoulder, and a tree stood beside him. Bruce laughed like a maniac, the helmet of the Hulkbuster retracting back into the suit.

"You guys are so screwed now!" He jeered.

The trio began to run towards the Outriders, and electricity continued to jump from Thor's body.

"Bring me Thanos!" He hollered, jumping into the air. Eyes engulfed in blue, he brought the axe to the ground, obliterating hundreds of the creatures.

You smirked, noticing Bucky on the west side of the hill. The soldier had already been looking your way, and the two of you shared a breath of relief. Hope filled your heart, and, for a moment, you thought that everyone might just make it out of this alive.

Rejoining the fight, you made your way towards Bucky. The raccoon had joined him, and the pair shot at the Outlanders like trigger-happy maniacs. Gunfire spat from all sides, and the rodent laughed with joy.

"What's your name, fuzzball?"

The raccoon turned, glaring at you. Eyes not breaking from yours, he pointed behind him and shot one of the creatures.

"Rocket. And don't call me fuzzball again, or you'll regret it."

You scoffed, cutting open one of the creature's throats as it charged at Rocket. It fell, and you brought a harsh punch across another's face before bringing the knife up and thrusting it under its jaw, where it stayed. Sweeping your legs under one of the creatures, you hooked an arm under its neck and held it to the ground. Rocket looked at you incredulously, shaking his head. Gesturing to the creature, you watched as he shot it.

Slowly, you began to feel your energy returning, and you sent him a cheeky smirk.

"Quit showing off." Bucky playfully scolded.

Your smirk grew.

"If you think that's showing off, I think you might have missed the part where I actually used my powers."

Bucky opened his mouth in retort, interrupted by the shaking of the earth and a loud cracking sound. A line of large, bladed gears ripped through the ground underneath the forcefield, altering it. Splitting off into different directions, they continued to hack at everything in their path. Headed directly for Natasha and Okoye, the two braced for the fatal blow. Opening your book frantically, you struggled to read fast enough.

Wanda flew down from the sky. Red engulfed her, spreading from her fingertips to the giant gears. They rose high into the air, and as the witch brought her hands back harshly, the gears followed suit, wiping out part of the Outriders. Relief washed over you, while shock covered Okoye's features, followed by annoyance.

"Why was she up there all this time?"

Turning back to the fight at hand, Bucky flipped you a gun. Catching it with ease, you took out a few more of the Outriders. They never seemed to end, and the number of Wakandan warriors was dwindling.

A figure loomed overhead, and Vision disappeared into the outskirts of the jungle. Stomach dropping, you froze as a loud cry emerged from where he had flown. Frantically searching for Wanda, you caught her gaze.

"Vision, in the jungle, now!" You hollered, pointing. Eyes widening, she scrambled after him.

Something in the air had changed.

It was condemning, final, and a chill ran down your spine. The feeling ached in your bones, clinging to them like a sharp cold. Dread flooded your system, and you didn't have to look at your book, which wouldn't even have the words written yet, to know something was wrong. Everyone kept fighting, seemingly unaware of the shift.

Instinctively, you ran into the jungle, ignoring Bucky's yells of protest. It was as if something had possessed you. The book burnt in your hands, leather cover sending a piercing pain through your fingers. It was trying to tell you something, begging you to understand. All you knew was that something was coming, and you had to protect the Mind Stone. If the stone was lost, then it would all be for nothing.

Breaking through the initial layer of trees, you halted at the sight of a cloud of smoke and blue electricity. A purple figure slowly emerged, and your breath caught in your throat.

You couldn't move.

Thanos emerged, gauntlet almost full. There was an empty spot where the Mind Stone was supposed to be, and you knew that if he had gotten this far, Tony and Peter were surely dead.

Bruce was the first to attack.

A blue glow emanated from the gauntlet, and the Hulkbuster suit phased through the Titan and into a rock. Steve lunged, only to be thrown back like a rag doll by the purple Power Stone. T'Challa, Groot, then Rhodey, were both rendered unconscious by the colossal madman. You finally snapped out of it as Bucky charged, screaming and firing his gun. Thanos pushed him away with a flick of the wrist and a purple glow, and your lover fell to the ground, unmoving.

Blood boiling, you dropped your book. Jaw shaking from fury, so blinded you didn't even feel pain as the book came into contact with the ground, you looked the Titan dead in the eye. Confusion was eminent on his features, and you opened your mouth to speak, not even glancing at the pages before you.

"A tree fell, crashing on top of the Titan," You began. Immediately, one of the trunks snapped, the sound of splitting wood like that of your mind. "It smashed into him, taking the breath out of his lungs."

Your voice grew darker with each word, and an inky blackness filled your eyes. Thanos was on his knees, panting, thick branches colliding with him. The Titan pushed them away, a purple mist causing them to explode. Splintered wood littered the ground, and you watched as more trees fell. Struggling to keep up, he grimaced as one smashed into the side of his head, stumbling.

It still couldn't satisfy you, but you were too far gone to worry about the repercussions.

"A pit emerged in the ground." You continued. The already crumpled earth caved in on itself, a large hole beginning to drag Thanos under.

"You've got a fire in your eyes that reminds me of my daughter." He said, solemn. "I'm sorry to do this to you."

Teeth gritted, you prepared to speak as a pain unlike anything you'd felt before ripped through you. The world swam, and you toppled to the ground. Feeling as if you were being torn from your own body, a lightheadedness accompanied the pain. Black spots took over your vision, and you could faintly see the orange glow of the Soul Stone from the gauntlet. Your head lolled to the side, and you were beside Bucky once more. Eyes closing, you allowed the darkness to engulf you and take it wherever it was destined to go.

Then, the pain was gone, and you heard a sharp breath a few feet away.

Eyes fluttering back open, you caught sight of Steve struggling to hold the madman back. Punching the Titan with his fists and bashing the shield into the gauntlet, he fought with all he had left. Wanda was crying, standing to the side and using her powers to destroy the stone in Vision's head. The droid was in agony, face contorted in pain.

Everything was falling apart, and there was nothing you could do.

Holding the gauntlet with both hands, Steve screamed, resolute. Thanos brought back his bare hand, forming a fist and punching the soldier in the head.

Wanda was left to face the madman alone. With one hand, she held him back, and with the other, she focused on obliterating the stone that made Vision whole, that kept him alive. Tears streamed down her face, and red flew around the space. They were too far away for you to hear, but you could tell these were their parting words.

Then, the stone shattered, and a warm light ripped through the jungle, wind whipping at the trees. Thanos held an arm to shield his face, a moment of disbelief on his features. Vision slumped over, and anger clouded Wanda's features.

"I understand, my child," Thanos said, placing his hand on her hair. "better than anyone."

"You could never." She spat.

The Titan shook his head, eying Vison's lifeless form.

"Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now... is no time at all."

A green band appeared around Thanos' wrist, twisting in an intricate pattern. A similar mandala rested in front of his outstretched palm, turning in a circle. Smirking, he watched as the light was sucked back towards Vision, who was lifted from the ground and onto his knees. Fragments of shattered yellow were reconnected, resting on the android's forehead. Scrambling to her feet, Wanda lunged at the Titan in a futile attempt to stop him. Throwing her back with his forearm, Thanos clutched Visions throat, lifting him into the air. Mouth open in shock, the android struggled.

You blinked, and a man with long dark hair was in his place. Eyes bulging, he wore a hopeless expression on his reddened face. The area around you had changed, the jungle gone, replaced by a gunmetal ship covered with bodies.

You blinked again, and it was gone.

Thanos ripped the stone from its place, vibranium parting and wires sparking. Form turning grey, Vision was released and fell to the ground, motionless. The stone was drawn to the gauntlet like a magnet, and as the two connected, the familiar yellow glow returned. Veins glowing, the Titan released a yell as power surged through him, the gauntlet now complete.

Mumbling, you struggled to stop him.

"A storm... lightning... thunder..." You wheezed.

A loud yell could be heard, and Stormbringer came hurtling towards Thanos. Blue electricity battled against the ever-changing colour of the stones, the axe and the gauntlet growing closer together. Both men screamed from the effort.

Finally, the axe landed in Thanos' chest with a crack, his face contorted in pain and shock. Thor landed, walking towards him. Placing one hand on the flat end of his weapon, and using the other to cup the Titan's head, he grit his teeth. Pushing it further into his chest, the god's face showed no remorse.

"I told you... you'd die for that."

Something cold ran through your body, and you could sense the madman's words before he spoke them.

"You should have... You... You should have gone for the head!" He remarked, a victorious smirk on his face. Raising his hand, snapping his fingers, a blinding light washed out everything else from view, and the world went quiet.

Gauntlet melted, smoke rising from the once-polished surface, Thanos looked around feverishly. 

"What did you do?!" The god demanded, panic settling on his features. Repeating himself, he could only watch in horror as the Titan stepped back, creating a portal and disappearing. Stormbreaker fell with a metallic clang.

An unsettling silence fell in the jungle, and a flock of birds cried, flying away. A pit had formed in your stomach, and you felt sick. Rising to your feet, your legs wobbled. Locking eyes with Thor, you saw your own fear reflected in his gaze. Steve had woken up, walking over.

"Where did he go?" Steve asked, voice growing in urgency. "Where did he go? Thor? Where did he go?"

"(Y/n)?"

You whipped around, head spinning as you saw Bucky begin making his way towards you. Taking another step, the soldier disintegrated before you, gun dropping to the ground. Eyes wide, you shrieked in horror, running to where his body once was. Tripping, you grimaced as you slid across the ground, grazing your side. Clutching at the grey flakes on the ground, you felt your chest begin to tighten.

"Bucky?" You called, voice breaking. Barely able to process what was happening, slobber trailed from your lip. Pressing your forehead to the ground, you were unable to look at the scene any longer.

Steve walked over to you, disbelief clouding his face. Dropping to his knees, he placed a hand to the spot where Bucky once stood.

"Oh god, please. Please don't be gone. Please don't leave me." You begged.

Pressing a hand to your back, the soldier waited with you.

Head shooting up, you clambered to your book.

"I can fix this." You muttered, frantic.

Rifling through the pages, you sat and found the newest page. Growing more distraught, you began to read.

_ Half the universe faded away, and a silence darker the any other settled. _

"I can fix this." You reassured. For yourself or for Steve, you were unsure.

Flicking to the next page, you began to panic when the words stopped being written. The page stayed blank, text unchanged. Flicking through one page, then another, your distress grew.

"I have to fix this!" You yelled, looking at the soldier pleadingly. Voice lowering, you whispered. "I have to."

There was nothing left to do.

All you could think was that it should have been you in his place, and guilt formed in your stomach. It worked through your bones, an ache building that made them feel like they were going to snap. Broken, you slumped over, letting the book slide, pages turning to reveal the inside cover.

Steve released a pained breath, holding back his own tears. Resting your head on his shoulder, you looked back to the dust that settled on the ground, and then your book.

A book which had something scrawled in the cover, something that wasn't there before.

You collected the leather in your hands, glancing over the unfamiliar scrawl on the inside. The handwriting was not your own, nor the text that normally filled the pages. Gaze drifting to the book, something reignited in Steve's eyes.

"What is that?" He asked.

You shook your head, unsure.

_ Meet between 18th Avenue and 21st Street. Three days from now, 10:00am. Ask for Danvers - Steven Strange _

"Steven Strange?" You asked.

Steve didn't respond, and you looked to the remaining Avengers, who had gathered. Bruce was looking at the book in your hands, and a hopeful look grew on his face.

"He's, uh, some sort of wizard." The scientist began. "He has a stone - had - a stone. The time stone."

Eyes scanning the paper, you were unsure. Steven Strange clearly wanted you to follow his instructions. You had never met him, and you had no idea how he had gotten ahold of your book. One thing was clear - if he once held the time stone, he might just know how to fix everything, and you were willing to do anything to have them back.

To have Bucky back.

And Danvers, whoever that was, seemed to be a part of the solution.


End file.
